Luna color fuego
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: Harry queda destruido... Ginny esta confundida... alguien la ayudara, talvez el menos indicado REVIEWS PLEASE Agrege nuevos capitulos espero que los lean porque Harry esta metido en muchos problemas. Manden reviews y pueden ser anonimos:-)
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic así que no sean duros conmigo  
  
Luna color fuego  
  
Caminando por los pasillos de Howarts, una joven de unos 15 años estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y duda.  
  
hola Ginny. Dice un muchacho de unos 16 años de ojos color jade.  
  
Hola Harry. Dice Ginny mientras le da un frió beso en los labios, claramente pensando en otra persona.  
  
Ginny que pasa te noto distante. Pregunto el chico de ojos color jade.  
  
Harry tenemos que hablar. Dice Ginny con un tono serio no característico de ella.  
  
Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la condujo a un salón vació. Al entrar  
Ginny se separo rápidamente de el.  
  
- Harry hace semanas que. que. A Ginny le costaba que las palabras  
salieran de su boca "por dios que le costaba". Harry al darse cuenta de esto tomo la mano de Ginny nuevamente lo cual le dio fuerzas a ella para continuar HARRY QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE!!!!.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una calida gota rodó por su mejilla sin poder controlarlo "el que se había prometido no volver ha llorar, el que era feliz ."  
  
Porque Ginny.porque?  
  
Harry tienes que entender ya no te amo como antes, siento que alguien me espera en algún lugar.y yo lo debo encontrar, a tu lado siento que algo falta .  
  
Harry aun sentía sus lagrimas correr con mas intensidad, vio como Ginny salia rapidamente del salón dejandolo en el completo abandono.  
  
Esa tarde Harry no apareció por la sala común, ya eran las once de la noche cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió para dar paso a una chica de cabellos rojizos, y con claros signos de haber llorado. Hermione al notar esto corrió a abrasar a su amiga.  
  
Lo hiciste verdad? Pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños Claro que lo hize no ver como estoy de destrozada. Dice Ginny echándose a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.  
  
-es lo mejor, no podías seguir así estando con Harry y pensando en una  
persona que quizás no existe, ve ha dormir que yo esperare a Harry.  
  
La chica de cabellos rojizos subió las escaleras al curto se acostó sin  
siquiera desvestirse para luego caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
Ginny despertó sobresaltada."había soñado con Malfoy!!!!?????" no podía  
ser. Tomando una chaqueta salio cuidadosamente del cuarto para no  
despertar ha nadie para luego salir por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, cuando en mitad del pasillo  
diviso una figura parada frente a una ventana.  
  
Hola?. Pregunto Ginny. Como no obtuvo respuesta se acerco lentamente hasta poder reconocer al sujeto.  
  
Hola Wensley. Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Que haces a estas horas levantado?  
  
Lo mismo me pregunto. Dijo Draco mirando a Ginny la cual pudo reconocer pequeños surcos de lágrimas en su blanca piel.  
  
Porque lloras?. Pregunto Ginny preocupada  
  
No lo se tal vez tu puedas decírmelo. Dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica - Sabias que tienes una cara muy bonita?  
  
Ginny quedo sorprendida ante tal comentario, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que sus labios se unieron a los de Draco, cerrando los ojos sintió como una sensación calida recorría todo su cuerpo. En ese momento encontró lo que había estado buscando.  
  
Fin  
  
Agradeciendo a Camila P.  
  
-Manden REVIEWS 


	2. Sin Nada

La dulce figura de Draco se tornaba como una figura en la que ella veía a su príncipe a lo que ella mas amaba pero algo faltaba quizás el no era, quizás Draco solo era un espejismo pero ella ya no sabia que era lo que quería, solo quería amor y el se lo había dado pero no era el amor que ella buscaba ella quería a alguien especial se aparto de Draco sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró a harry el se acerco a ella y la miro.  
  
-Porque esa decisión Ginny. Dijo el niño de ojos color jade llorando frente a Ginny.  
  
-Harry entiende que estoy confundida que ya no se para donde correr, que no se que quiero, que mis sentimientos cambian a cada segundo entiende Harry no quiero que esto afecte a las personas que quiero espero que entiendas que solo te e amado a ti y nunca e mirado otros horizontes. Dijo la pelirroja tapándole la boca a Harry con un beso y saliendo apurada de hay.  
  
Harry quedo mas confundido asta que ve ha Ron.  
  
-Amigo siento decirte esto yo pero Ginny mi querida hermana estuvo besándose con el estúpido de Draco ¿que pasa Harry terminaste con ella?. Dijo el chico pelirrojo  
  
-Como pero recién vino y me beso no la entiendo y esta no se la perdonare, a bueno ella termino con migo porque estaba confundida pero ya no se que hacer. Dijo Harry yéndose a su Habitación.  
  
Harry se sentó en su cama tratando de pensar porque Ginny actuaba así pero no llego a ninguna conclusión porque se quedo dormido.  
  
Harry se despertó exaltado por el extraño sueño en el cual estaba Ginny a la orilla de una calle, al cruzarla ella muere. Harry alguna veces tenia sueños los cuales después se convertían en realidad el quedo mal por eso y decide quedarse cerca de la pieza de Ginny para advertirla. sale Ginny de su cuarto Harry la toma tapándole la boca y arrinconándola para que nadie los viera.  
  
-Ginny bueno supe lo de Draco. Dijo Harry mirándola como buscando una explicación.  
  
-Harry yo ya no soy tu novia y no tienes derecho a pedirme ninguna explicación. Dijo Ginny retirándose.  
  
Harry la toma del brazo.  
  
-Ginny por que el. Porque la persona que me a hecho mas daño y porque además después me besas como si nada. Dice Harry derramando una Lagrima que hizo que Ginny llorara.  
  
-Harry no lo se yo necesitaba tener a alguien y el me beso y no se, paso, Harry perdón. Dijo Ginny abrazándolo.  
  
-Ginny te amo por favor déjame ayudarte. Dijo harry  
  
-No Harry ya has hecho bastante con perdonarme. Dijo la chica saliendo de hay.  
  
Ginny baja para tomar agua y en las escaleras se encuentra a Draco el cual la toma y la trata de besar porque ella lo aparto.  
  
-Eres una sucia perra verdad. Dijo Draco con sus típicas palabras frías y sin sentido.  
  
Pero si tocaron el corazón de Ginny la cual salió en dirección hacia afuera de Howarts. Ella al llegar se da cuenta que le ha fallado a todos incluso a harry el cual ella amaba que ya no era necesaria para nadie. Toma un pastillero el cual tenia pastillas para Dormir ella las tomo todas cayendo al suelo.  
  
Harry despierta acelerado porque ahora veía morir a Ginny se dirige a su habitación y no estaba baja y busca en todos lados asta que sale y la ve tirada en el suelo con un frasco al lado sin ninguna pastilla el le toma el pulso y todavía tenia la lleva donde Hermione que sabia algunos conjuros para las intoxicaciones.  
  
-Hermione por favor ayúdala se tomo un frasco de pastillas para dormir. Dijo Harry con Ginny en sus brazos.  
  
Hermione abrió un libro y empezó a hacer un conjuro el cual lo recito frente a Ginny al terminar Ginny habré los ojos.  
  
-que pasa. Dice Ginny confundida  
  
-Ginny estas bien?. Dice Harry desconcertado.  
  
-¿Ginny?, ¿Quien es ella?.Dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-seguramente al tomar las pastilla cayo muy fuerte al suelo golpeándose la cabeza perdiendo la memoria. Dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
______________1 semana después_______________  
  
Ginny estaba en el hospital y Harry la visitaba.  
  
-Hola Ginny como te sientes. Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y colocando las flores en agua.  
  
-Bien. Dice la pelirroja.  
  
Harry se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado mirándola sin pestañar. Ginny se acerca a el y posa suavemente sus labios en los de Harry. Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que harry la acompañaría siempre y que ella a el.  
  
-Te amo Harry eso no olvide. Dijo Ginny dándole otro beso.  
  
-Ginny ya que ya salimos de Howarts te gustaría casarte con migo y formar una familia?. Dijo Harry mirándola.  
  
-Si. Dijo Ginny tomándolo la cabeza y acariciando su mejilla.  
  
________________3 días después____________________  
  
El docto ya había dado de alta a Ginny y Harry ya había comprado una casa y había arreglado todo para el casamiento el cual seria al siguiente día.  
  
-Harry la casa es hermosa. Dijo Ginny besándolo.  
  
_______________El día del casamiento ______________  
  
Harry se levanto temprano y se puso su esmoquin y salió a la iglesia. Ginny se estaba alistándose para irse hasta que llega Draco.  
  
Continuara::::::  
  
Bueno quiero dar agradecimientos a todas las personas que me criticaron en especial a la que me propuso continuar este fic. Y también a mi amiga Camila palma. 


	3. La larga espera

Al llegar Draco la mira.  
  
-Te vas a casar con el después de todo lo que vivimos juntos Ginny?. Dijo Draco tomándole sus manos.  
  
-No te conozco quien eres tu?. Dice Ginny apartándolo de ella  
  
-Ginny yo fui tu amante tu dijiste que te casarías con migo. Dijo el chico rubio.  
  
Draco se acerca a ella y la besa.  
  
Lo recuerdas aun recuerdas mis besos. Dijo Draco  
  
-No Draco me casare con Harry lo quieras o no, tu ya pasaste al pasado. Dijo Ginny saliendo.  
  
Ginny había fingido haber perdido la memoria para empezar desde cero con Harry.  
  
Draco salió detrás de ella y la tomo bruscamente y puso cloroformo lo cual la hizo dormir. La llevo a una cabaña que la familia Malfoy ya no usaba para sacarle plata a Harry y a los Wensley.  
  
Harry ya se empezaba a impacientar porque Ginny llevaba dos horas de retraso y pensó que le podía haber pasado algo y fue a la casa en donde encontró una carta.  
  
SI QUIERES TENER A GINNY OTRA VEZ TENDRAS QUE DEJAR 1.000.000 DE DOLARES EN EL ARBOL QUE ESTA FUERA DE TU CASA TE ESTARE ESPERANDO PARA HACER EL CAMBIO.  
  
NI PIENSES QUIEN SOY.  
  
Harry quedo muy inquieto por aquella nota y fue al banco a buscar lo que le pedían y lo dejo en el árbol, al rato llego un Hombre alto con una mujer en sus brazos la dejo en el suelo y tomo la maleta, y huyo. La familia Malfoy ya no tenían mucho dinero porque el primo de Draco se llevo todo.  
  
Harry fue a donde estaba Ginny y la tomo estaba aun dormida La tomo y la llevo a la casa la recosto y la desperto  
  
-Ginny mi amor. Dojo Harry antes de Ginny le tapara la boca con un beso Ginny lo toma y lo posa sobré ella y le da lo que Harry nunca había experimentado. Sus pieles se juntaron Harry paso su mano por la tersa piel de Ginny y Ginny lo abraso creando el mas lindo día que los dos nunca olvidaran.  
  
___________Al día siguiente______________  
  
Harry despierta y ve a la mujer que mas ama al lado de el la contempla hasta que despierta y dice Draco. Eso molesto mucho a Harry. Ella lo abrasa y se pone a llorar.  
  
-Harry perdóname por favor no quise hacerlo la verdad yo no perdí la memoria solo quería comenzar de nuevo con tigo te amo demasiado Harry por favor perdóname desde ahora no volveré a mentirte y te amare como nadie lo a hecho. Dijo Ginny abrasando a harry muy fuerte porque no lo quería perder.  
  
-No Ginny esto ya es mucho mi corazón no soportara tanto te amo mucho pero no quiero que mi vida se convierta en una mentira continua en una vida lo siento mucho Ginny ahora pensare en mi y esto es lo que mas me conviene ayer fue el día mas feliz de mi vida Te amo. Dijo Harry llorando tomo una maleta y hecho algunas cosas y se fue dejando a ginny llorando.  
  
Harry ya tenia todo destruido su vida el volvió a caer en una profunda soledad Ron lo acogió en su casa asta que consiguiera trabajo.  
  
_______________3 meses después.____________________  
  
Ginny va a la casa de Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione. Dijo Ginny abrasando a su amiga y llorando desconsolada.  
  
-¿Que pasa Ginny?. Dice Hermione a su mejor amiga.  
  
-Tu supiste que estuve a punto de casarme con Harry bueno Draco me rapto y pidió dinero el cual Harry se lo dio yo le confesé que lo de mi perdida de memoria había sido una farsa bueno eso me destruyo por dentro. Hermione vengo del docto y estoy embarazada de Harry. Dice la pelirroja llorando.  
  
- por que no se lo dices. Dijo Hermione tratando de consolar a la pelirroja.  
  
-es que no se donde esta y además el no me aceptara otra vez mejor lo cuidare sola, saldré adelante con mi bebe. Dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas.  
  
-Ginny no podrás sola con esto, el niño necesita de un padre que le de lo necesario para vivir y tu ni siquiera tienes trabajo y si lo consigues donde dejarías a tu hijo en una ¿sala cuna? Bueno yo no lo aria yo cuidaría de mi hijo no dejaría que otra persona lo tuviera. Yo podria localizar a Harry todavía tengo contacto con Ron. Dijo Hermione tratando de consolar a su amiga.  
  
-No lo se. Dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno piénsalo mañana me lo dices que tengas una buena noche. Dijo Hermione  
  
-Gracias. Dijo Ginny subiendo a la habitación que Hermione le había ofrecido para dormir.  
  
Al despertar por la mañana. Ginny piensa detenidamente Lo que su amiga le ofreció quizás era lo mejor pero alo mejor Harry tenia otra mujer y yo seria una molestia. Pero tengo que pensar por mi bebe el elegiría conocer a su padre estoy segura entonces esa será mi decisión. Ginny se levanta y se dirige hacia abajo hay estaba Hermione en una silla tomando un baso de leche.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Que decides?. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Lo are por mi hijo. Dijo Ginny decidida  
  
-Ok are los contactos a la tarde tendré los resultados, me alegra tanto amiga por fin podrás tener un lienzo que te una a Harry. Dijo Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.  
  
-Bueno me voy adiós. Dijo Hermione alejándose rápidamente  
  
______________7 horas después_________________  
  
-Ginny lo tengo amiga. Dice Hermione entrando a la casa y mirando hacia dentro percatándose que Ginny había salido.  
  
Ginny salió a tomar un helado en eso ve a Harry que estaba en una Tienda comprando Ropa de bebe. Ginny pensó que Harry ya tenia otra novia y otro bebe. Regreso a casa y vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa tomando cafe.  
  
-Ginny llegaste, Lo conseguí la dirección y el teléfono.  
  
Ginny ya no sabia que hacer, tampoco quería destruirle la vida a Harry pero tenia curiosidad de como estaba.  
  
-Gracias Hermione lo iré a ver. Dijo Ginny tomando el papel y retirándose de hay.  
  
Al estar fuera de la casa de Harry la duda le jugaba en contra estuvo a punto de irse pero toco el timbre y un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo.Un chico de ojos jade y de pelo negro abrió la puerta y quedo impactado viendo a Ginny.  
  
-Harry disculapa que este aqui pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
  
-Pasa Ginny. Dijo Harry sin quitarle ni un ojo de enzima.  
  
-Bueno Disculpa por volver así a tu vida pero estoy embarazada de ti Harry y espero que te hagas responsable de Nuestro bebe.  
  
Harry la queda mirando impactado por aquella confecion y por su mejilla corre una lagrima. Harry abraza a Ginny.  
  
-Es lo que siempre e querido ¿Ginny a donde esas viviendo?. Dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-En la casa de Hermione. Dijo Ginny sorprendida por la acogida de Harry.  
  
-Ginny sabes que después de esa Noche no e podido olvidarte que mi vida en vez de mejorar como lo creí empeoro no hay día que no recuerde cuando yo despertaba y te veía a mi lado Ginny todavía te amo. Dijo Harry con una Voz de esperanza.  
  
-Harry te amo y lo sabes. Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con honestidad.  
  
-¿te casarías con migo Ginny?. Dijo Harry Agachándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos  
  
-Claro que sí. Dijo Ginny abrasando a Harry uniendo sus labios a los de el.  
  
Ginny se fue a la casa de Hermione en donde la encontró con Ron dándose un beso ellos habían tomado la misma decisión de casarse así que decidieron hacer una boda doble.  
  
______________Día de las bodas_________________  
  
Harry y Ron durmieron la casa de harry y Ginny y Hermione y Ginny durmieron en la casa de Hermione y Ron. Bueno al despertar Harry.  
  
-Ron despierta tenemos que irnos a la iglesia. Dijo Harry Tomando su esmoquin.  
  
Ron y harry ya se habian ido a la iglesia.  
  
Ginny despierta y se levanta y ve a Hermione leyendo un libro.  
  
-Vamos Ginny se nos va ha hacer tarde. Dijo Hermione impaciente.  
  
Salen de la casa y afuera una gran carroza con caballos estaba esperándolas ellas subieron a la carroza y se fueron a la iglesia. Al llegar todos las miraban eran sin duda las novias mas bellas del mundo entraron y cada padre las deja en el altar el sacerdote.  
  
Que la vida le otorgue la felicidad eterna y que ustedes sean arquitectos de su amor, construyan con dolor y sacrificio la unidad de su patrimonio y esperemos que esta unión sea eterna. Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda Hable ahora o calle para siempre como nadie se opone los declaro marido y mujer.  
  
Harry tomo a Ginny y la beso lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Ron ya toda la infelicidad había terminado ya su desafortunada vidas se habían convertido por fin en Felicidad y la larga espera por ella había valido la pena.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
